User talk:Potterfan1997
Welcome, to my talk page! You can talk to me here. But no swearing, etc... Hey, 'sup? |} Woop Diddy Woop! Its good to see new members coming to the wiki! Some of the members here are on the brink of turning insane, so please dont be frightened, Imma be in teh middle of normal/insane }} I liek stuff }} OMG NEW PEEPS MSOW I put a bit after the voting poll, I be doing a new episode now then. I would of updated it before but ive been really busy with schoolwork}} }} Sure as can be! }} Hola, Mi Chula! Thanks 4 yesterday If u didn't read my talk page yesterday thanx u gave me a lot of confidence. we have a lot in common. Agent Emma Wow u seem really nice 2 sorry i didn't reply earlier! Agent Emma (Just call me Emz) Bye Got 2 go thanx for all your help pottterfan1997.Emz WHY?! hi! Cool Your cool! Nothing clever to say USODA!!!! }} Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow! }} Sorry Sorry Potterfan1997 i forgot 2 tell u i was leaving yesterday :-( CASHEWZ }} }} WOW! }} }} Ello there. Ello!! I is Zoralina! Just tell me if you want a picture of your sim. me do special effects, too! ^^ Wan’t one???? COOOOOOOOOKIES!!!! Call me cute if you want to... 07:35, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Sure! I can only do Icons and special affects. First of all, pick a sim look-a-like! Witch sim would you like? Any special affects? Or random? Call me cute if you want to... Help is on the way! What is required? I have time right now! Mayor Zain 10:14, September 25, 2010 (UTC) So like how I made character fanons on here? You can go to MySims Fanon or after the User:Potterfan1997, put this: / and after that, write what the article name is. Mayor Zain 10:19, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. }} Heres a picture incase you want it. ^^ '' '' Ja require help here ya go! i know its a little early! ok, i think thats enough!}} ur welcome! hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha yup! }} Waaah-Hoyyyy! And, thx for putting me on you best friend thingy!! :D }} }} }} Hi! did u send the friend request? Thanx if you did! Emz ok, thx! Call me cute if you want to... 16:37, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Yesh. Oh wow! You really are cool, you actually want to really be my friend. Some people i know in real life havent asked that question. ( ps i exept) Emz Your Blog~ Walking down by the bay, on the shore, staring up at the planes that aren't there anymore. Cheese is nice Monkeh Men Of course Yeah no doubt about it! Sorry I have not replied 2 all of your messages, the only game i have is mysims racing wii, is that ok? Professor Layton Yep! }} Sim Request }} Apple break teeth... Hi! Sorry i have not replied recently but i have not had much time. Anyway i did not get the bubble thingy. i feel more comfortable talking to you about it! Emz Thanks I understood that time it is just that i do not really have a picture well i do but it is a flower.Emz EEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM Dj Candy? Bye I have 2 go now (unfortunatly) bye! Emz I am obsessed with Soap opera! :O "Picture" }} Favour pleaz would it be ok if u told me how 2 make a signiture? emz ok how do u get 2 da DJ Candy png thingie? Jen go Lo Ba! Marshmalloes are people too. Try my ad. Hi sorry its very late... And about the other one, When you say Neural's hair, do you mean his colour or his style or both?}} Yeah Please If that would be alright. (p.s I like your new sim) A.E Yah, hmm, I see, rather.... Hamburger! with}} }} Zoralina Thats ok. ^^ I celebrate Halloween by doing something different. (It’s my Religion) Anyway, happy Halloween. Zoralina. ^^..... But I just wish something would happy that I need. Meeeee don’t Me don’t have a sim picture. Zoralina Ok, but first, go on my user page and scroll down until u find a goth person (Morrigan) and click on it.. ^^ Happy CHRISTMAS! Wait, I mean Halloween..! }}'' Howdy, howdy, howdy Zorro - Harry Potter fan, huh? I don't read that stuff. Instead I tried to read The Lord of the Rings and oh my gosh there was a 3 page description of a TREE! ...I'm really bored. I go write. 5:52 pm (US Est) 11/2/10 Peanutz, Treenutz, everehbuddeh luvz nutz! Morcubus Pic }} Yar well cum n... Oh, pottah-pottah! Howdy I'm boredGold710 19:39, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Plz join mah new RP Gold710 19:44, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Why is Salin's picture in my buddy slot? Teh awesome AU known as Gold 07:17, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Gold710.PNG Teh awesome AU known as Gold 07:24, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hai }} }} }} I ''prefer pet food by dinner. Indeed that likes Falcon. Teh PC of MySims Sullii1034- Sure and hi! Sulli1034- Its called Sulli1034/Mysims World if you can't find it on my takk page blanky left a message were it is so if you see her last message click on were it says here. Sulli1034- Your welcome and tell me how the story is okay? Sulli1034- So, how was the story? Gobble to the Gobble, bro! }} Turkey Sandwich! O3O }} Sierra Mist The First Word Buble } |text = } Hey whats up this is mmy first word buble and Mysims world episode two and three are on yay!!! }} Yes I thought I did, thank you for your kind words about B.O.T.S. btw!}} |image = |color = Orange |color2 = Yelow |textcolor = |textcolor2 = |line = |fonttype = |name = Every time it rains it rains penny's from heaven!! |username =Sulli134 |sig = |width = |time = } |text = } Not right now but if you want we could try making an episode together? Yesh! On Video Casette }} HHHHHHHHGGGGGGGLLLLLLKKK Oh well... EVERYTHING SOUNDS BETTER AUTO-TUNED! The Essence Master is the master of wrighting! } |text = } Its finnaly done the fourth episode of Mysims World!!!! Yes it took forever! }} Tingy Tingy OUCH }} Happy Holiday!! } |text = } Happy holidays from Texas - Sulli1034 }} Word Bubbles!! } 7:19 |text = } Yeah I would appreciate that andsorry i havent been on the wiki lately. }} Multilingual! }} Thanks! } |text = } Thanks and I want it to say "Oh! the luck of a Texan" }} BREAK! BREAK!! YOUR HEART!!! }} The new story!! Or more... } |text = } I think i have a new episode of Mysims world but i think there somthing missing. }} MySims Wipeout Hello Yeahh Peter likes picking Peppers OMG CHICKEN TO THE NOODLE TO THE SOUP!!! ((Sorry for being late, I've been busy ))}} The Tidings we bring, to your and your King }} jkdhdheihvcditchhdhwudvbdncnjcashkfekjwfewmoarpeetzas & Ah alreadeh did.}} The Ultimate Crime Fighter }} Thanks! Thanks! }} Merry christmas }} Dong Long Wa }} Hey its HEYTHATSMYSTICK i dare u to read da post from leaf on my talk page HEYTHATSMYSTICK Have a wheeful time!